


[podfic] Harry Potter As Written By...

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [9]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Podfic, originally posted on 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sometimes you just need to reimagine a favored work without writing an entire AU.
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] Harry Potter As Written By...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter As Written By...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401820) by [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat). 



****Title:** [Harry Potter As Written By…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/401820) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/profile)[havocthecat](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:04:38

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/10%20\(HP\)%20_Harry%20Potter%20As%20Written%20By..._.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
